Allusion et mièvrerie
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Trois fois où Iris essaie de faire comprendre à Barry qu'elle est enceinte - et une fois, où elle le lui dit clairement.


_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème **Mièvre**. _

_Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _(cause i love you for infinity, jaymes young)_

Très sincèrement, Iris n'aurait pas pensé tomber enceinte si facilement. Il n'avait fallu qu'une fois, qu'une seule nuit, où ils n'avaient pas fait attention, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait assise sur le trône de porcelaine, le petit test de grossesse entre les mains, à fixer videment les deux petits traits roses qui se démarquaient. Caitlin attendait sagement de l'autre côté de la cabine, ayant accouru au plus vite après le message angoissé de son amie. Lorsque la métisse se résigna, remontant sa culotte et sortant du cabinet, elle baissa les yeux. Elle conserva précieusement le petit stick, qu'elle enfonça dans la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge, avant d'adresser un léger sourire à la scientifique, languissante.

« La Team Flash va s'agrandir. » dit-elle simplement, et Caitlin sourit grandement.

Iris poussa la porte des toilettes, débouchant sur un couloir de StarLab, tandis que son amie lui emboitait le pas. Finalement, la journaliste ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir ou être terrifiée ; avoir un bébé avec Barry était formidable, et elle savait qu'il serait enchanté. Seulement, mettre un monde un nouveau-né avec tous les évènements actuels étaient peut-être un peu risqué. Flash ne serait pas constamment là pour le protéger – _les_ protéger – et Iris était devenu un élément indispensable à l'équipe.

« Ne te prend pas trop la tête. » souffla Caitlin, en posant la main sur l'épaule de la future mère. « Je suis sûre que Barry va être enchanté. Il faut juste que tu lui en parles. »

« Me parler de quoi ? »

Le bolide sortit de nulle part, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Il avait cet air candide sur le visage, un peu mièvre, qu'il abordait en dehors des combats, depuis qu'il était sorti de la Force Véloce, sans peur et sans reproche. Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à son époux, tandis que celui-ci s'approchait et déposait un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Tout va bien, Iris ? » insista le jeune homme, faisant glousser l'épouse.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, et glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Elle releva la tête vers lui, offrant un sourire doucereux. « On rentre ? » proposa-t-elle ensuite, et il acquiesça. Prenant la direction de la sortie, ils adressèrent tous deux un signe de main à Caitlin, gardant leurs mains scellées.

« Tu prends la voiture avec moi ? »

Barry ne se posa pas de questions, et il haussa les épaules. Sa femme avait d'étrange lubies, parfois. Il pouvait être à l'appartement en quelques secondes, lui préparer un bain chaud pour son arrivée et un bon repas peut-être. Il aurait voulu lui soumettre son opposition, mais au regard que lui lança sa compagne, il n'insista pas. Il pouvait bien rester coincé quelques minutes dans les bouchons ; de toute façon, il ne résistait pas aux yeux de biche de la belle Iris, et surtout pas lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa derrière le volant de sa petite voiture, Barry la rejoignit sur le siège d'à côté et lui adressa un petit sourire. Iris dégaina la clé, l'enfonça dans le contact et alluma la voiture. Sortant du parking du laboratoire, elle prit une longue fois sa respiration, pour se donner du courage et avouer la vérité qu'elle venait de découvrir. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle les serrait si fort sur le volant que ses jointures avaient tourné blanches.

« Barry ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix sèche.

« Oui ? »

La voiture bifurqua à droite, fit encore quelques longs mètres puis s'arrêta au feu rouge. Elle inspira. Lentement. Et expira.

« Il y a un passager à bord. »

Le feu passa au vert, et elle appuya sur la pédale, la voiture bondissant à toute allure dans un feulement métallique. Barry regarda son épouse un instant, avec un air étrange sur le visage, avant de se retourner et de regarder la banquette arrière.

« Tu délires, Iris. Il n'y a pas de passager à bord, à part toi et moi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, espérant qu'il plaisantait – il était pourtant évident qu'elle était enceinte, non, était-il un idiot à ce point ? – mais il semblait crampé sur ses positions Elle pouffa de rire, secouant lentement la tête.

« Non mais, il va y avoir un passager à bord, mais pas tout de suite. »

Barry fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard suspicieux à Iris. Il ne comprenait décidément pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Est-ce que tu es malade, Iris ? Tu divagues. C'est ça que tu devais me dire avant, au labo ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour exprimer son amusement de l'étonnante situation, l'alarme sur leurs deux téléphones retentit dans un petit éclat strident. L'alerte signalait un nouveau méta-humain en ville, et Barry poussa un petit soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Iris, qui agita la main.

« Cours ! » s'insurgea-t-elle tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il vola un baiser à la métisse, avant de s'évader en un éclair de la voiture. Quelques mètres plus loin, la jeune femme faisait un demi-tour serré sur la route, s'attirant coup de klaxon et insultes fanfaronnes. Pas de temps à perdre, elle devait rallier StarLab.

Annoncer sa grossesse à Barry pouvait attendre encore un peu ; elle avait bien neuf mois pour le faire.

.

 _(and you're qualified to, the weeknd)_

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard curieux de Caitlin, Iris hocha négativement la tête. Non, elle n'avait toujours pas dit à son idiot d'époux qu'elle attendait un enfant, et oui, elle le savait depuis deux semaines maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne trouvait simplement pas le moment. Soit Barry ne comprenait pas ses allusions, soit ils étaient interrompus par l'alarme méta-humain et le sujet n'était plus abordé. Iris désespérait, simplement. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son amie scientifique qui la motivait et lui remontait le moral. Elle lui donnait même quelques astuces pour faire comprendre au bolide qu'il allait bientôt devenir papa, mais il semblait terriblement dur de la feuille.

La machination de la journée consistait à placer une poupée de chiffon dans un tiroir de l'appartement. Ainsi, le jeune homme, en tombant dessus, serait forcé de faire le rapprochement. Le plan était infaillible, oui ; et s'il avait le malheur de louper, Iris serait forcée d'accepter la dire réalité. Elle avait épousé un doux et mièvre abruti.

Elle était rentrée à l'appartement peu après, et avait caché avec soin le polichinelle, avant de se mettre au fourneau pour concocter le plat préféré – enfin, _les_ – de Barry. Quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, alors que de douces effluves envahissaient la maisonnée, le garçon surgit dans un éclair orangé et s'approcha de sa compagne pour l'étreindre doucement.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'alerte méta-humain, et elle était ravie qu'ils se comportent comme un couple normal.

« Calme. » Il haussa les épaules. « Le meurtre d'un agent de sécurité au musée d'histoire naturel. Un classique. »

Iris éclata de rire. Barry et elle n'avaient sûrement pas la même définition d'une journée calme et classique que la plupart des gens, mais c'était peut-être aussi le détail qui faisait toute la différence.

Quand le repas fut prêt, ils passèrent tout deux à table. La discussion était tranquille, l'ambiance réchauffée et les regards de Barry mielleux. Alors, Iris se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle mette son plan à exécution.

« Barry ? »

« Oui ? »

Il baissa les yeux, jouant avec la pointe de sa fourchette sur un des petits poids dans son assiette, le faisant rouler doucement.

« Il y quelque chose dans le tiroir, est-ce que tu peux le prendre ? »

Il hocha la tête, et se leva pour aller ouvrir le tiroir qu'elle lui désignait. Il en sortit rapidement la petite poupée de chiffon. Il se retourna vers son épouse, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle hésitait entre rire ou pleurer.

« Un polichinelle, Barry. »

Il haussa les épaules, tout en revenant s'assoir à table, tendant la poupée de chiffon à Iris.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir ? »

La métisse sourit doucement, et baissa la tête pour s'amuser à nouveau avec le petit pois dans son assiette. « Pour rien, Barry, pour rien … » Elle l'aimait plus que tout, et elle savait qu'il était intelligent – mais il était naïf, et cette naïveté lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il semblait si innocent depuis son retour, si candide … Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il devienne un excellent père, à la rigueur, peut-être, où il comprendrait ses allusions.

.

 _(give my slow heart the rhythm of your heart, jaymes young)_

« Barry ? Il y a quelque chose dans le four ! Est-ce que tu peux aller le chercher, s'il te plait ? »

Elle a revêtu une jolie robe vert bouteille, et a lissé ses cheveux. Ce soir, ils ne fêtent rien en particulier, mais ils ont invité tous leurs amis à la maison, et Iris aimerait bien leur annoncer la nouvelle. Presque un mois qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, et elle n'aimait pas ce secret bien dur à porter. Caitlin la soutenait comme elle le pouvait, mais la jeune femme s'attristait de jour en jour. Elle ne trouvait pas la façon de le dire à Barry, et elle perdait histoire. Ce soir, elle tentait une dernière technique, avant d'aller lui dire purement et simplement les choses.

Mais elle ne voulait pas de cette facilité, et de cette brutalité. Elle voulait que l'annonce de la naissance se fasse magiquement, que ce jour reste gravé à jamais dans leurs esprits. Elle voulait que tout soit exceptionnel, aussi exceptionnel que son époux et que son mariage. Iris nourrissait des espoirs utopiques, malgré la naïveté mièvre du bolide.

« Iris ? Pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul petit pain dans le four ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il en faudrait plus pour tous les invités de ce soir ? »

Elle soupira longuement, avant de s'adresser à soi-même, par le biais du miroir, un regard désespéré. Tout en prenant son temps, elle finit par résigner. Elle chaussa ses talons hauts, passant la chaine argentée à son cou, et centra la bague brillante sur son annulaire gaucher. Présentable, elle sortir de la chambre et rejoignit son époux, qui avait sorti le petit pain et qui fronça les sourcils.

Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

.

« Barry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Un petit silence s'écoula entre le moment de l'annonce, où le regard de Barry alternait entre le petit pain du four, et le ventre encore plat de sa femme.

« Oh. » fut tout ce qu'il dit, avant de tourner de l'œil et de tomber sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

 **Pourquoi il y a si peu d'histoire sur le fandom de The Flash, et encore moins sur le couple WestAllen qui est pourtant canon et mignon as fuck ?**

 **Voilà ma contribution, avec un petit texte court et léger, qui me tenait à court. Je précise que je ne considère par Barry comme un idiot, plutôt comme un naif qui est incapable de comprendre les allusions de sa femme à sa grossesse ... Et c'est bien marrant !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**


End file.
